


feel the quiet, feel the thunder

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Maknae line, Pre-debut, Short & Sweet, Thunderstorms, Trainee Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Are you scared of thunder, Jongho?"





	feel the quiet, feel the thunder

The storm started shortly after midnight. Just a few flashes of lightning, followed by thunder several seconds later. When it started raining, neither the lightning nor the rumble of thunder was close.

Wooyoung woke at the first flash of lightning. Not that he was sleeping much anyways. Lightning flashed brightly across his closed eyes again, and he pulled back the curtains and watched the rain falling almost sideways from the blowing wind. He rubbed his dry, tired eyes.

Another thunder exploded and the lightning split the darkened sky just outside of their apartment. How could Yeosang be sleeping so soundly in his bed?

Certain he would get any more sleep, he wandered down to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Hongjoong was already there, looking for something in the fridge. 

"Look at this fucking storm, hyung." Wooyoung said, making conversation. Hongjoong just hummed and continued his food search. 

"Need a favor." Hongjoong said, his voice reverberating from inside the fridge.

"Shoot."

Suddenly, Hongjoong slid a tray of food towards Wooyoung and took a bite of cold pizza himself, chewing slowly. "Can you bring this up to Jongho, he hasn't been out of his room all night."

"Oh," Wooyoung arched one eyebrow. "Is he okay?" 

Hongjoong shrugged. "I'm kinda worried. Mingi went out with his friends, and he said not to wait up because he's gonna sleep over there, so Jongho's been alone all this time."

"I see. But wait." Wooyoung interjected. "Why do _ I _ have to go?"

"Because he'll like it? I think?" The leader cutely pouted, and Wooyoung felt himself defeated. "Thanks, Youngie." 

Wooyoung sighed and grabbed the tray of food his leader was holding. He begrudgingly walked up to Jongho and Mingi's room while listening to the sound of rain outside. As he got closer to Jongho's door, he started hearing what sounded like someone's crying. He tried the door handle to find it was locked. 

Then he knocked. 

"Jongho? Are you alright?" Wooyoung sounded a little worried himself. All that silence, it was unlike him. Something must have happened. Eventually he heard the door being unlocked and slowly walked in. Jongho's quickly when back to his bed, his face covered by his coat hood. "Hongjoong hyung said you might be hungry."

"Not hungry."

He gave another step forward. "Okay. I heard crying, is there something wrong?" 

_ Sniff. _ "I know nothing of crying, you should get your ears checked, hyung." 

Wooyoung scoffed and set the tray on the floor next to the bed. He was ready to leave the room when there was another loud clap of thunder. Louder than the others before. Wooyoung stopped in his tracks when he heard the mixture of brisky storm and whimpers. He looked back at Jongho and saw him shaking slightly.

Wooyoung walked around to face him. Jongho looked up at the sudden movement. He saw the maknae's eyes puffy and red, his cheeks stained with tear marks. 

"Are you scared of thunder, Jongho?" Wooyoung asked, a bit of shock filling his voice. 

"That would be illogical for me to be afraid of it. It's just— Mingi hyung is not here yet, even though he keeps texting me, saying that everything is going to be okay I— it helps having someone around when— Sorry, I'm not used to be alone. I'm so sorry." Jongho answered monotone, stuttering his words. Another loud clap of thunder sounded through the house, and Jongho whimpered as he tried to cover his ears. 

Wooyoung promptly sat down and put his index finger under Jongho's chin, lifting it up. "It is illogical to be afraid of it, yet you are. There's nothing racional about the things we fear. So there's no need to apologise for it." Wooyoung retorted matter-of-factly. Jongho tried to look away but not being unable to, he just stared back at Jongho, eyes swollen and tired. 

Wooyoung sighed, "I'll get Mingi here, wherever the hell he is now. It won't take long." 

Just as he was about to stand up, another thunder burst came through, shaking the house and rattling the windows. Jongho grabbed Wooyoung by his arm, holding on to him and shaking violently with his eyes shut.

"Hey, hey. I've got you. It's okay." Wooyoung said, as he held the body shaking under him.

"Can you stay?"

He blinked. "Yeah, sure."

Jongho wiped one of his eyes with his sleeves. "Please, don't tell anyone. It's too embarrassing."

"I wouldn't." Wooyoung let a soft laugh. 

"You have to promise."

All of a sudden, Jongho felt his body being lifted, sending a questioningly look to Wooyoung, until he noticed he was in his lap. Wooyoung was holding Jongho close, as the youngest continuously had shakes running through his body as the storm went.

"I promise. Now be quiet and hug me. Tighter if you need to."

Another thunder, Jongho gripped Wooyoung's shirt in both hands and instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. Wooyoung rubbed his back, trying to sooth him. That also pushed every shred of protective instinct he had into overdrive. Every time Jongho jumped, then shaked — and he did that a lot — Wooyoung simply tightened his hold on him. 

"It'll be over soon," Wooyoung's soothing voice found Jongho's ears, making him finally relax a little under his embrace. Picking an old lullaby his mother use to sing to him, Wooyoung started humming it before drifting into the words. Maybe he couldn't hold the tone or even remember all the words but it had the desired effect as Jongho slowly relaxed. Wooyoung went from the lullaby to some other songs he knew. Somewhere around there Jongho fell back asleep but Wooyoung kept signing until he ran out of words and then he just hummed softly in Jongho's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes!!


End file.
